Did you hear Han Solo got married?
by Sweetdeath04 and Thorney
Summary: What will Han Solo's old smuggling buddies think of him getting married?


Disclaimer: We don't own Star Wars or anything to do with it. If Sweetdeath04 owned Han, she would be very hyper. More than usual.

**Did you hear Han Solo got married?**

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"Han Solo, he got married!"

"WHAT?!?!?!" the people around the sabacc table repeated.

"He got married! Well, he's getting married later this afternoon!"

"WHAT?!?!?!" the players repeated for a third time.

"Would you guys stop saying that?!"

The local smuggling group had gathered in a dirty, smelly, and more or less filthy cantina to play a few of the usual rounds of sabacc and get pretty drunk. They had only been interrupted by one of their number arriving ten minutes late with the rather startling new that Han Solo had got...

"Married?" several people asked.

"Is this the same Han Solo, The Han Solo, The legendary Han Solo, we're talking about here?" other people asked.

"The one and only!" crowed their informative

Someone around the table snorted. "Yeah, right, Han Solo is known for being a cold, heartless mercenary. He's like the rest of us, he don't have any feelings because..."

"Feelings mean weakness!" they all said as one voice, quoting their club motto. Solo had refused point blank to join their group. He'd said it was childish.

So the seven smugglers had formed the Free Lance Cargo Club, one that didn't include Han Solo. But secretly Bill, Bob, Brian, Bert, Bart, Ben and Archibald were all sour with the once lowly free lance cargo deliverer; even though they pretended they didn't care. It had all happened ten years ago. Talk about holding a grudge.

"It's all over the news!" cried Ben, who had brought the unpleasant news to the table, "And it's gonna be on The Holo Net."

"When?!" yelled Brian at his companion.

"In about one minute," said Ben consulting his wrist crono, "Anyway, he ain't getting married to any old girl."

"It would have to be someone pretty special to get Han Solo to consent into matrimony," said Archy.

"Trust me, she's something special alright!" continued Ben. "She's a princess!"

There was a collective gasp and several people choked into their beer.

"A princess?! You're pulling our legs!"

"I wish!" replied Ben, almost laughing at his friends, "She's Princess of that destroyed planet. What was it? Something beginning with 'A'?"

"Alderaan," everyone else said together exasperatedly, Ben's memory held information like a sieve held water.

"Yeah whatever," then he turned to yell at the bar man, "Sid! Turn on the Holo News!"

After the bar man pushed a few buttons, a black and white image, that was full of static came onto the tiny screen.

When it finally came into a proper focus it showed an enormous hall, filled with people, who's entire attention was devoted to the alter where Princess Leia Organa and Han Solo were standing either side of it, holding hands. There was complete silence apart from the voice of the officiator. The cameras swivelled to show someone enter the hall late, and looking a little embarrassed when the camera's turned on him.

"Who's that idiot?" Bob asked, taking a long drink from his mug.

"That idiot would be the head of the Jedi Council," replied Ben in a hushed voice as he watched the wedding proceed.

"Trust a Jedi to show up late!" said Bob.

"What's a Jedi got to do with Han Solo?" Brian asked.

"Where have you been the last ten years?!?!" exclaimed Ben. "Now be quiet!"

"Now," said the officiator, "the Vows!"

Everyone in the bar went quiet.

"Han," Leia said, "Ever since I met you that day on the Death Star, I knew that our futures were fated to be together. I may not have always have registered with the fact," both the Princess and the Smuggler had started smiling, and anyone who knew them would have known that they were thinking about all the fights they had had, "But deep down I knew it was true that today would come eventually. You're the perfect example that, even though you are a smuggler and a scoundrel, that doesn't make you a bad person. I don't care if you are King of anything or not. I don't want to marry riches and kingdoms, I want to marry you. I don't care how you got here, the point is, you're here. You may have had a chequered past, but I'm going to make sure you don't have a chequered future."

There was an enormous "Awwww!" from everyone in the bar, and tears had started to leak out of the eyes of the otherwise hard as stone smugglers.

The officiator, like the men in the bar, was obviously having a hard time trying not to start bawling. "Now you Han!" he said in a voice which was much too high pitched.

Han cleared his throat and muttered, "Why did I let you go first, woman!? How am I supposed to live up to that?"

Most people in both the bar and the hall laughed, and Leia gave him a smile.

Han started again, "Leia, I don't deserve you, and I never will. I know that I want you, I need you. Leia, I can't imagine my life without you now! You can't imagine how honoured I feel, knowing that the most beautiful woman in the galaxy has consented to marry me. Until now I've always been afraid that I will wake up and that everything we have his just a dream, but as I see you here, exchanging vows with me, I realise that this is a dream I will never wake up from. You could have any man you wanted, but instead you chose me, the worthless smuggler, and that's what has made me the happiest man alive.

"The rings!" cried the officiator through his sobs.

Chewie handed Han a small gold ring, and Leia looked around to Luke, who was still standing at the back of the hall. When he realised why she was looking so pointedly at him, he jerked from his day-dreamish state. The people watching from the bar saw the words 'Oh crap!' form on his lips before he started to search his pockets frantically. He finally pulled out another of the gold rings, only to promptly drop it on the floor, where it started to roll towards the alter.

"Oh no you don't!" the Jedi cried and tried to leap on top of it. He slid a few feet on the floor, before catching it in his hand, scrambling to his feet and walking the rest of the way to his sister whilst dusting himself off.

Those who had kept their attention on Han and Leia during the commotion would have seen the latter whisper to her very soon to be husband, "This is more comedy than romantic!" Han chuckled.

Luke finally reached Leia and when handing her the ring he whispered frantically, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

And at last, Leia and Han exchanged rings. They waited for the officiator to pronounce them husband and wife, but the poor man was so overcome with emotion that he couldn't get the words out.

Both Han and Leia looked at Luke and Leia said, "Could you...?"

Luke smiled sheepishly, "I'll try." He turned to face the crowd, and gulped. It wasn't until he felt the Force flow through him and give him the courage to speak, or maybe it was the fear that if he didn't manage to get the words out Han and Leia would try to kill him.

"Um, ladies and gentlemen, may I be the first to present Mr Han Solo and Mrs Leia Organa-Skywalker-Solo... I think that's in the right order..." he paused, "Han, you may now kiss the bride!"

Han lent in to kiss his wife, but Leia stopped him. She whispered quietly, "I love you."

Han smiled and replied, "I know."

And they kissed for their first time as husband and wife.

Back in the bar, Ben turned to his companions. "Wasn't that..." he trailed off. He could barely hear his own words because the other men were crying so loudly. He had been so absorbed in the ceremony that he hadn't even noticed.

"What's wrong with you lot?" he asked.

"I... I've got something in my eye," most of them said, except Brian, who owned up.

"It's so beautiful!" he sobbed.

Ben finally sat down with his friends. "Our Han Solo will do alright. He's got his ship, a blaster, a Wookiee, friends in extremely high places, and now he's a beautiful, not to mention rich, wife to look after him." Ben sighed, "Why can't all of us be that lucky?"

It wasn't until a few minutes that there was a sudden draft as the door blasted open. Another man that they hardly knew ran in.

"Did you hear?" he yelled at the Free Lance Cargo Club. "Han Solo got married!"

**A.N. **_We wrote this one shot on a whim because we are VERY hyper! Thorney would just like to point out that it wasn't just Sweetdeath04 that wrote all the romance in this. Sweetdeath04 would just like to point out that she has finally succeeded in turning Thorney into a romance writer! _

_Sweetdeath04: I have some company who understands romance!!!!_

**Thorney: Shut up.**

_**Sweetdeath04 and Thorney** _


End file.
